


The Music Within

by ellymango



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Gen, Music, Violins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-05
Updated: 2013-12-05
Packaged: 2018-01-03 14:30:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1071567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ellymango/pseuds/ellymango
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When he's alone, Norway has a secret escape from daily life: music. What he doesn't know is that sometimes, he's watched. Drabble/Character study from Iceland's POV. Based on a fanon belief that Norway plays the violin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Music Within

The Music Within

For those who had met him, it was obvious that my brother was very… impassive. In meetings, or just in general to be honest, he was often aloof, abrupt even. The sort of person who does not leave a pleasant first impression on someone.

He was like that when he was around me, though having spent much longer around him than most, I could read the subtle changes in his eyes and movements rather well. He seemed more affectionate with me, slightly more open with his emotions, but still managed to stay calm and stoic most of the time. Of course, there was always the constant reminder that I was younger than him and that patronizing, playful glint in his eyes when he reminded me, something that I loathed more than anything else in life, but was slightly more tolerant of when we were alone. 

He was a secretive person, or so he tried to be. It was remarkably easy to track him down when he vanished, though whether you wanted him to notice you was up to you.

I always chose not to be noticed.

You see, when he was alone, my brother became different person entirely. When it was on hand, he could spend hours playing his violin, his most treasured possession besides his beloved hair clip.

Even though I’m not considered to be a sentimental person- in fact I’m often described as being the exact opposite- I think there is something about his playing that, I don’t know, touches me, maybe? His playing makes the kind of music that can either make you want to rush about in sheer joy, or cry alone in a corner for hours. 

It was almost like he let his very soul play.

He would become entranced in his own little world, singing sometimes, as he played tunes which had become embedded in his mind, he played them so much. It was an unusual sight, seeing him so expressive. It was like the violin opened up his heart, his mind, his spirit, with eyes and face so full of emotions that were otherwise invisible. So full of emotions that they leaked out through his voice as he sang.

He was... hauntingly beautiful to watch. 

But then he would stop, sigh maybe, the emotions that had once been so obvious would harden back into nothing. The music was gone, he had nothing left, and he'd just pack his violin away with utmost care and continue on with his day. But I'd make sure I was there again the next time he vanished, to hear the music he kept within himself.

**Author's Note:**

> Like I said, it's accepted fanon within the Hetalia Nordic fandom that Norway is a violinist. I thought I might as well write something in relation, and _this_ was the outcome. I've had this lying around for ages, so polished it up a bit. 
> 
> Oh, and I think he sings a lot as well. I'd say he has a lovely voice~
> 
> Random Headcannon: All countries can play at least one musical instrument to a high standard. Austria has been trying to form an orchestra with them all for years, but to no avail. There may or may not be a fanfiction coming out of that idea.


End file.
